


failure

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: Inside, he'sscreaming, pleading, God no, please God no, not again, not him, not NOW–He can't move. He can't breathe.INFINITY WAR SPOILERS





	failure

“Steve…?”

Something’s wrong. He hears it in Buck’s voice, the tone too similar to every other time that something's gone off. And since _everything_ has gone off now, Steve is sure he doesn't want to know.

He turns anyway, apprehension seizing his veins as he looks around at Bucky.

He has time to meet his gaze, to take on the _strange_ look on Bucky’s face, and something is very _not right–_

Bucky’s face takes an expression of panic, and then he starts to disappear.

“Buck–” he says– he thinks he says, but maybe he says nothing at all. He starts forward, or he _wants_ to, but he's frozen, stuck to the ground with ice in his veins, under his feet. He can only watch in _horror._

And then he vanishes. Disintegrates into a cloud of ash, and…

Steve is numb.

He moves forward so slowly. It's funny; it's like a funeral procession, feet heavy the way they had been back at Peggy’s–

He thinks he makes a choked noise, and then he's standing in the spot where Bucky had been. There's nothing. Ash. The remains of his very best friend, his one tie to the past, the last remaining person he loved with every single ounce of devotion and loyalty he could give a person. Another person lost. Someone else he hadn't been able to save.

He touches the ground beneath his feet, and feels a little part of himself _die._

Funny. He can't form words. Not verbally, at least, not out loud. Inside, he's _screaming, pleading, God no, please God no, not again, not him, not NOW–_

He can't move. He can't breathe.

He sucks in a sharp breath anyway, and chokes back the sob that wants to tear him apart. Maybe. He isn't sure.

He wants to let it destroy him.

They've already failed.

Steve’s throat is tight, and he all but sinks to his knees. He can't hold himself up any longer.

He keeps a hand to the ground, and pretends he can still feel Bucky there.

**Author's Note:**

> I was okay up until this point, and then Buck's little "Steve" destroyed me (and Peter and Tony _eviscerated_ me, but more on that later) the first one he turns to is Steve, because it's always Steve, it's always been Steve and always will, regardless of how you read their relationship. it's always each other til the end of the line and how _destroyed_ Steve looked there afterwards and I'M CRY DAMN T_T


End file.
